Melvin City Bus Network
The Melvin City Bus Network is Liftland's biggest bus network. In 1973, when trams in Melvin City ceased, the current scheme was launched. Current scheme Under the current scheme: * One to two digits: bus routes that provide almost all local service in downtown Melvin. * 100s: bus routes that were formerly tram routes. The last two digits are the destination number from the tram's period. * 200-209: bus routes that run on Melvin/Chermside Busway. * 300s, 400s: other suburban bus routes. * 500-579: Bus Upgrade Zone. * 580-609: bus routes which are requested to operate by the residents or estates community. * 700-739: bus routes which are requested to operate by a high school. * 740-997: bus routes which are requested to operate by a primary school. Bus routes that were formerly tram routes Trams in Melvin City ceased on 4 July 1973. This brought the current scheme of bus routes into use. A destination number from the tram's period is prefixed by the number 1 to indicate a bus route, making it three digits. Tram routes with no numbers were not allocated directly as bus routes–and therefore assigned route number 100. Cancelled bus routes are the ones with a strikethrough. 101–used for buses to Dalmatian Street * 121–to Maison Orange * 131–to Willowbank * 141–to Meadowbank * 151–to Rainswood * 161–to Dakota * 171–to Clayfield * 181–to Shrewsbury * 191–to Montigny 102–used for buses to Hilton Hotel Melvin City (previously Mad Hatter Street) * 112–to Mastodon * 122–to Piccolo * 142–to Mayne (replaced by 342/352 on 7 November 1998) * 152–to Park Road * 162–to Abbey Hade * 172–to Santo Nino * 182–to Palacio de Plumas 107–used for buses to Dorothy Street * 117–to Meribrook * 127–to Talbot * 137–to Bunour * 147–to Ashfield (Mingle Street) * 157–to Ashfield (Lime Street) * 197–to Brookviews 108–used for buses to Beaudesert Street * 104–to Camp Hill * 113–to Crewe * 123–to Rosewood House * 124–to Sunnybank * 133–to Old Cleveland * 143–to Willowbrew (Finnish Street) (merged into 343) * 153–to Willowbrew (Ashton Street) (merged into 343) * 163–to Carina * 164–to Brookdale * 173–to Sherwood * 183–to Falkirk * 193–to Rockcliffe * 194–to Rockcliffe (Rockcliffe Shopping Centre) (merged into 193 on 4 May 1979) 109–used for buses to Rosewood Street * 105–to Pakenham * 106–to Belmont * 125–to Crampton * 126–to Horselands * 135–to Cattlebrook * 136–to Taitlands * 145–to Whalebroke * 146–to Devon * 155–to Cheltenham (split into 305 and 306 on 5 May 1992) * 156–to Maison Vert * 166–to Stocklands * 175–to Gatton Creek * 176–to Jefferey * 185–to Sheridan * 186–to Kalebrook 110–used for buses to Spellman Street * 120–to Brooklands * 130–to Rosie Junction * 140–to Garland * 150–to Folkstone * 180–to Melvin City / Disney Central (previously ran to Bakerwoods) * 190–to Melvin City / Disney Central (night owl version of 180) 112–used for buses to Wiltshire Street * 119–to Axel House * 129–to Dopey Dwarf House * 139–to Maryborough * 149–to Holland Park * 159–to Lenning * 169–to Hillwoods (Nursery Road) * 179–to Vermont * 189–to Hillwoods (Mateo Street) 170–Baker Street to Sherwood (160 on the opposite direction) 177–New Farm to Ashridge (167 on the opposite direction) 178–New Farm to Dutton's Park (168 on the opposite direction) 199–Hillwoods to Melvin University